Fox Family
The Fox Family is magical family made up of mainly witches. The family currently has four generations living, with one missing (Maria). Penelope acts as the matriarch and carer for the family, as the eldest living member, Phoebe being the youngest living member. History Penelope was born in Cuba in 1954 and moved to North London, England in 1969 when her parents died. When she was seventeen, Penelope came across Sylvia Matthews, a suicidal witch, when on her work break and agreed to help her by absorbing her powers and in the process ended up become a witch taking on everything Sylvia wanted to lose. She kept contact with Sylvia after the incident to ensure that she was okay and to learn about her new powers and what she could do. Penelope got pregnant at twenty-five from a one-night stand and decided to keep the baby, whom was born as Maria Fox in 1980, the first blood-born witch in the family. Maria grew up and met Joshua Graham when she was eighteen and the two had a great relationship and ended up expecting a baby about six months into their relationship. Penelope strongly disagreed with the whole situation, stating that it "would all blow up in her face" but she cared for her until Rosemary was born. The couple stayed together until Rosemary started manifesting powers at around age two, Maria could no longer keep her secret and told Joshua about her being a witch and he hated it, claiming it to be "unnatural" and "satanic". After telling him her secret she also told him that she was pregnant again to which he was horrified and stormed out of their apartment. Fearing for her and her baby's life, Maria, Rosemary and Penelope all moved out of London to Brookley, a place where they wouldn't be found. As an extra precaution, Penelope visited the Grahams and made them forget what had happened. Eight months later, Penelope declared it safe to move back to London and the family moved into a larger apartment and waited until Phoebe was born. Phoebe had displayed possibilities of powers but all throughout her life she never actually displayed powers, Penelope thought they would never show up. Five years after Phoebe was born Maria got into a car accident and was pronounced dead on site, the family took a hard hit from Maria's death and Rosemary, who was seven at the time, found it suspicious but Penelope banned anyone from talking about it in fear of upsetting five year-old Phoebe. Phoebe started to realise she liked girls more than boys when she was fifteen and decided to come out as a lesbian to Penelope and Rosemary a year later on her sixteenth birthday. Initially, her Penelope accepted her with love but Rosemary had a little trouble with it but soon accepted her too and the family grew a lot closer. When she turned seventeen her grandmother started to fall ill, desperate to keep her around she turned to witchcraft, but it was not the good kind her mother and sister had been raised with. She made a potion to help save her grandmother but before she could make her take it her stopped her stating that she had finally showed her a true potential despite the potion she made being fatal to anyone who drinks it. Soon her grandmother recovered and had to tell Phoebe of her origins as a witch. A month later, Rosemary had moved in with her boyfriend and Penelope was on holiday somewhere in Cuba, leaving her in the small London apartment alone. On the full moon she woke up with strange new powers and no help other than a book of witchcraft left by her grandmother. Deciding that she couldn't stay in city any longer, she got her grandmother's permission to leave and move to a place she could be accepted and didn't have to find as a witch. Thus, she moved to Brookley into a manor owned by her grandmother (previously belonging to the Matthews) and started her new life as a witch there. Known members * Penelope Fox (1954–) * Maria Fox (1980–2005) * Rosemary Fox (1998–) * Phoebe Fox (2000–) Trivia * As witches, their familial power is Telekinesis. * The family are intertwined with the Matthews, a witch family from whom Penelope got her powers from. * Every member of the family speaks fluent Spanish, taught by Penelope herself. Category:Families Category:Fox Family